Capsicle
by Pseudonymos
Summary: This is a short one-shot about what Tony finds at the grocery store, followed by a few other short one-shots relating to the first.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: This is my first one-shot! I'll try to do more of these once I finish my Avengers fanfic Vengeance and maybe I'll make a collection of Avengers, Vengeance, and Batman crossovers between the three. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey Spangles, look what I found!" Tony exclaimed as he strutted into the room, carrying an armful of groceries which he unceremoniously dumped on the kitchen counter.

"Groceries?" Steve deadpanned, glancing up from the paperback book he was reading.

"Pepper made me go get them." Tony huffed as he rummaged through the white, plastic bags, the thin material stamped with blue ink rustling and crinkling loudly. "But that's not the point! I was walking through the frozen goods aisle, looking for that cookie dough ice cream Clint loves, when I saw something and had to get it for you!"

Steve raised an eyebrow from his seat at the kitchen table where he had been enjoying a cup of coffee as he read. Lowering the book, he folded the page he was on as he closed the book and set it on the table, watching Tony with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Tony, did you get my ice cream?" Clint asked as he entered the room, smirking slightly when he saw Tony elbow deep in shopping bags as he muttered to himself, looking for something.

"Yes," the inventor grunted in frustration as he moved to another bag, searching through its contents, "but I also found something better."

"Better than cookie dough ice cream?" inquired Clint skeptically, leaning on the doorframe.

"I thought it was in one of these..." Tony murmured, digging through another bag. Various food items now littered the marble counter top, empty bags strewn across the floor.

Steve took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee as he and Clint shared a glance. It was typical of Tony to put something somewhere and then mysteriously misplace it the next.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, pulling out a red, white and blue box coated in ice crystals. Tony smirked at the two men watching him curiously.

"I give to you..." He slowly turned the box around to reveal a cartoon of Captain America wielding his shield in one hand and in the other... "Capsicles!"

Clint clung to the door frame as he burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he looked at the bold word "Capsicles" emblazoned over the picture of Captain America.

"Are-you-serious?" he gasped in between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh God." Steve groaned, taking the box from Tony's hand and staring at the picture of the circular frozen treat colored like his shield. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope." Tony grinned mischievously, taking the box from his hands and opening it as Clint moved to stand beside him.

"Look! There's even a prize if you send in enough boxes!" The archer said as he pulled a capsicle out of the cardboard box, pulling off the white, plastic wrapper and licking the popsicle. "Not bad." he shrugged and Tony got one out too, licking it and nodding.

Natasha sauntered into the room, a fiery eyebrow raised as she saw the scene before her. She took the box from Tony's hands and examined it.

"Capsicles?" She asked, glancing at Steve who was ignoring the chatter of his teammates in the background.

"Yup." he sighed, standing and ruefully pouring out the rest of his now cold coffee into the sink, placing the mug on the counter.

"Do you think we should tell them there's jokes on the sticks?" Natasha asked, putting the box down and smirking.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." Cap sighed. "They're never going to let this go, you know."

A wrapped popsicle was thrown at Steve by Tony and he caught it as the billionaire said, "Oh, lighten up and have a capsicle, Capsicle!"

Steve hesitantly took one out of the box and opened it, the cellophane crinkling in his hand as he licked the frozen treat, the taste of icy blue raspberry and cherry bursting on his tongue.

"Better than I thought." he shrugged, a small smile on his lips, making a mental note to add the capsicles to the shopping list.

"Hey Clint, what does Captain America get in the summer?" Tony nudged the assassin, holding his stained popsicle stick in front of him.

"What?" Barton played along.

"Cap_tanned_!"

Tony and Clint's howling laughter faded into the distance as Steve left the kitchen, grinning and shaking his head in amusement. At first he was weary of joining the Avengers, not knowing how he and his teammates would get along with each other.

He was glad he joined because otherwise he would've missed moments like this, where he was truly thankful for his team. Steve had no idea where he would be without them, but one thing was for sure.

He wouldn't be smiling as much as he was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's feet tapped against the scuffed, eggshell tile as he strolled down the aisles of the grocery store. The squeaking of the rusted wheels of the shopping cart mingled with the murmur of speech and the monotonous beeping of the checkout lines as goods were scanned and placed in rustling plastic bags emblazoned with the store's logo and a large "THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING."

Glancing down at the notebook paper in his hand, Steve checked off another item on the list as he threw it in the cart, the cardboard box rattling.

"Let's see here." he mumbled to himself, reading the other items as his eyes skipped over the ones neatly crossed off. "Poptarts, right."

Steve made his way to the breakfast aisle, throwing in a dozen boxes of poptarts and a few boxes of cereal, including the Lucky Charms for Tony and Frosted Flakes for himself. Swinging his cart back around, he made his way to the frozen aisle. Foggy refrigerator doors released bursts of cold air when shoppers opened them, the frigid air seeping into the surroundings.

Opening a frosted, glass door, he pulled out two boxes of Capsicles, marking them off of the now finished shopping list. Turning, he nestled them into the shopping cart among the other items and began to walk down the aisle towards the checkout when something caught his eye, making him backtrack.

Through the steamed glass sat a bright red box with the bold words "NEW: IRON MANgo Avengepop!" Underneath it was an image of a cylindrical popsicle that came to a round top. The bottom portion of the frozen treat was a yellow gold which then turned into a shade of red that continued upwards until the very tip of the popsicle, which was a light blue.

_Wait until Tony gets a load of this._ Steve thought as he added the box to his cart, the ice glazing the cardboard crackling under his fingers. Smiling softly to himself, he strode down the aisle to pay for his items. _He hates mango._


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, Miss Potts wants to inform you that dinner is ready." JARVIS's voice rang from the ceiling. "Also, she wished for me to tell you that if you don't, quote, "Get up here in five minutes I swear I will throw away your entire Black Sabbath record collection." and then some more along those lines, sir."

Tony wiped his grease smudged hands on a stained rag, sliding out from under a sports car he was modifying.

"Tell her I'll be right up." he sighed, making his way to the shiny, chrome elevator and pressing the button next to the floor number the kitchen was located on.

"What's for dinner, Pep?" Tony called as he entered the kitchen, seeing none of the other Avengers had arrived yet. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

Pepper leaned on the counter next to him, dressed in a smart white blouse and navy pencil skirt. The diamond ring on her left hand glittered in the kitchen light, making Tony internally smile. He had proposed two months ago and she had said yes (not like Tony expected her to refuse. It was _him_ they were talking about).

Since then, the news of their engagement had been plastered over the news and tabloids. Not that he minded. The world needed to know that he was the luckiest man alive, even if some sketchy magazines claimed Pepper was an alien that had taken the place of the real Miss Potts after Tony had flown through the portal into space during the Battle of New York.

"You'll never believe this." she smirked, walking to the oven as the timer dinged and pulling out a pepperoni pizza, followed by two more which she placed in the center of the table. Making her way back to the counter, she picked up an empty, red cardboard box that had once contained one of the frozen pizzas, showing it to her fiancé.

"Pepperony pizza?" Stark asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the cartoon image of Ironman brandishing a "pepperony" pizza in one hand, the other arm wrapped around a cartoon Pepper.

The timer on the other oven chimed again and Pepper handed Tony the box, pulling out three more cheese pizzas from the oven and placing them beside the others on the table. Without a word, she handed another box to Tony, this one blue with lightning bolts scattered across it.

"Thor Cheese Pizza? Made with four cheeses?" he exclaimed incredulously, examining the drawn image of Thor raising Mjolnir to the sky, his cape flowing as in the other hand he was balancing a cheese pizza.

"What will they think of next?" the billionaire asked, his voice full of dry humor as he placed the boxes on the table. "The Hulk pizza with all of the toppings?"

"Oh, they had those." Pepper said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "But they were sold out; a woman in front of me bought the last two."

The team converged in the kitchen, drawn by the mouth-watering aroma of pizza.

"Man of Iron." Thor boomed, picking up the pizza box with his image on it curiously. "Why would someone create a pizza with my namesake?"

"Because apparently the public likes ya, big fella. They've been naming food after us." he replied, sitting down at his place at the table.

Clint looked at the Ironman pizza box, smirking. "I knew they'd find a good use for your ship name."

Steve looked confused, his eyebrows drawing together in bewilderment. "A...ship name?"

"It's when two people are dating and they combine their names." Banner said as he sat at the table. "For instance," he motioned to Clint and Natasha. "Clintasha."

"I prefer BlackHawk." Natasha commented. "I think it's cooler."

Eventually, everyone was settled at the table and had piled their plate with their desired choice of pizza when Thor raised his Coke can.

"I declare a toast!" He rumbled. "To Pepperony!"

"Wait." Clint interjected, his mouth full of pizza. Natasha rolled her eyes at his lack of manners. "To Tony and Pepper or the pizza because this is pretty dang good."

"Why not both?" Steve said.

Tony shrugged, raising his drink. "Let's do it."

"To Pepperony!" everyone cheered, clinking their water bottles or soda cans together.

"Y'know, Pep." Tony said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I think I know what we're serving at the wedding reception."

"And what's that?" inquired Pepper, already having an inkling of what he was going to say.

Stark grinned. "Pepperony pizza."

And they did.


End file.
